A Tale Of Two Offspring
by Aquariuschick
Summary: 20 years after Barbossa, the Turner's 17 year old son stows away on the Black Pearl. Will he find more than adventure on the Pearl? And what has Jack been hiding? Complete!
1. Running Away!

Chapter 1 It was dark out but the moon shone brightly through the window of the Turner's living room. Jack had come to visit and was sitting next to the fire, drinking a glass of rum and looking into the fire thoughtfully. "Well go on then- tell us what happened after he took your sword!" said Samuel, the Turners' 17 year old son. He looked much like Will, except for his hair, which was lighter, like Elizabeth's. "Well- what the unlucky blighter didn' know was that I had a knife in me back pocket, an' I took it out an' I killed 'im. You see Sam, It's like I told yer father here, the only rule that matters when you're a pirate is this: What a man can do, and what a man can't do." "Wow! So, can I come with you this time Jack on the Pearl? You always said you would take me some day." he said as Jack got up to leave. "Well, seein' as how your 17, I don't think there'd be any 'arm in it." he answered lightly, adding, "But it's up to yer folks to decide." With this, he looked up at Will and Elizabeth, who were both glaring at him. "Please Mum? I'd be perfectly safe with Jack." he said pleadingly. "No! Absolutely not! I will not have you going off with Jack! Seeing as how he can never seem to keep himself out of trouble." Jack gave her a mischievous smile. "Well you heard yer mother, maybe next year. I got to be going, we sail at dawn." He said cheerily to Samuel as he stepped out into the warm breezy night. "G'night!" He yelled as he walked out of sight. "Mother! I am 17! I think I can live my own life by now!" He yelled dashing up the stairs to his room.  
"I'm worried about Samuel." said Elizabeth as she and Will got ready for bed later that night. "He's like me. When I was young I used to want to be a pirate so bad." "I'm sure he'll be fine by morning. He never stays mad for long after Jack leaves." said Will as he laid down next to his wife. " but have you noticed how he seems to get more and more restless? He never stays with one girl for more than a month and half of his friends are already married by now." " Elizabeth you worry too much. Everything will be fine. He's just going thruogh a stage right now." Said Will as he kissed Elizabeth and rolled over and fell fast asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, in Samuel's room, he was rushing around putting things in a pillowcase that he thought he should bring: a change of clothes, some bread and water he had snagged from the kitchen, and a small bag of gold he had been saving. He also slipped around his neck a chain with ring his mother had given to him a couple of years ago saying, "Use it when the time is right.". But mostly he just used it for good luck. He sat down at his desk, pulled out a sheet of paper, and wrote a quick letter to his parents, which he left on his pillow. He then took the length of rope he had been saving from his closet and tied it tightly to his doorknob with a knot Jack had shown him. He then threw open his window and threw the rest of the rope out. He grabbed the sack off the bed, and tying it to his waist climbed down the rope and onto the street. He felt the thrill of excitement for the first time in his life. His mother had always kept him away from the docks and anything dangerous, though she never had an explanation as to why. He felt angry that she was so over protective. As he made his way to the harbor he passed a tavern named The Mermaid's Cove. Suddenly a skinny wench came out of the tavern and stood in front of him. "You look like you could use some pleasurable company." she said coyly. She was very pretty with long red hair flowing down her back, and neckline so low, Samuel could clearly see plenty of cleavage. " Sorry, but I'm in a bit of a hurry, as it were." he replied, trying to sound like Jack. He sidestepped around her and continued on his way, reluctantly. He found the Pearl docked at the end of the pier, and seeing no one on the deck, he padded up the gangplank. The ship seemed completely deserted, and it wasn't until then that Samuel remembered that Jack always allowed him and his crew a night out on the town when they were in a port city. He crept into what looked t be Jack's quarters and looked for a place to hide. he found a closet with some clothing on the floor and stepped inside. He closed the door and sat down. Ever so slowly he drifted to sleep. 


	2. Discovered

Well, next Chapter! This is my first story so I hope you are enjoying it! R&R!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2  
  
The next morning Samuel awoke to the creaking of the boat as it slid through the water. He ate some of his

bread and had some water. Suddenly, he heard a voice outside the cabin. "Cap'n, I believe there is a

stowaway on the Pearl." he said quickly. Then Samuel heard a voice that could only belong to one person-

Jack. " How's that Mr. Gibbs?" He said smirking. " Well I'll tell ye- when we was boardin' this mornin' I

noticed a set of footprints leadin' up the gangplank, they got faint as they went and stopped just before the

top. Now- I know not one of these men was aboard this ship last night, what do you suppose we do?" " Find

the lad or lass whatever the case may be and bring them to me. I'll not permit stowaways on me ship."

Samuel's heart started to race- they would find him. But wait- why should he be afraid? This was Jack we

were talking about. He'd never put Samuel in harm's way. Samuel now heard the door to the cabin open and

someone walk inside, shutting the door behind them. Samuel listened intently as the person began singing.

"Drink up me hearties! Yo Ho! Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A pirates life for me." It was the song Jack had taught him as a

child. But it sounded different somehow, Samuel couldn't put his finger on it. Wait a moment! That was it! It

was a women's voice! A young women at that. The singing faded and Samuel heard a lot of scuffling. What

was she doing? And in Jack's cabin no less? Samuel's heart skipped a beat- was she stealing? Should he

reveal himself to stop her? He decided to wait a moment and see what happened. It wasn't like she could get

away or anything, they were in the middle of the ocean! It seemed like she had taken off her boots because

he no longer heard the heels on the floor. All of the sudden the door opened to the closet.  
  
Cliffhanger!!!!!! On to Chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Past Explained

Third Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath from the intruder as Samuel looked up to find himself looking into the

eyes of a very beautiful and half naked women. " What are you doing in my closet?" She inquired, quickly

pulling a cloth tightly around her and picking up a pistol lying on the desk. She pointed it towards him. " I

asked you a question." She said, testily. Her finger rested on the trigger. "Parlet!" He shouted quickly before

she was able to put another hole in his head. Her hand dropped. "Well you want to be taken to the captain. I

can arrange that." she said dragging him out of the closet roughly.

Ignoring the whistles of the crew members as she walked by in nothing but a towel around her waist and a

shirt, she pushed Samuel ahead of her to the helm. " Father, I found yer' stowaway in me closet and he

invoked the right of parlet before I had a chance to shoot 'im." she said to Jack who was leaning over so

me maps. _Wait- why did she just call Jack 'Father'?_ Thought Samuel. Jack spoke without turning " Did ye

now? Well let's have a looksee." He turned and his smile dropped instantly. " Samuel! What are ye doin'

aboard me ship?!" He cried. "Put yer gun down Aria." He said to the women who still had her gun pressed to

Samuel's temple. " Father you know this man?!" She cried in disbelief, as she lowered her arm. " I believe I

have a lot of explaining to do." said Jack, as he led the way to the cabin. Once inside Aria went behind a

screen and dressed while Jack began to speak. He explained to Samuel and Aria about his adventure with

Samuel's parents. "... and when the two of them found out they were going to have a son they asked me

never to speak of it because they wanted to raise you in Port Royal where you would be safe." " Safe? Safe

from what?" said Samuel incredulously. "Well see, when we captured the rest of Barbossa's crew, a couple of

them escaped, and swore never to rest until they had killed the Turner's and me." " So they tried to protect

me by making me ignorant?!" He cried his temper flaring. "They wanted to keep you from trying to go off and

find the rest of Barbossa's crew. I think that was justified seeing as how you've got a temper like Will's when

he was boy." "OK... So where do I come into all this?" said Aria, startling Samuel who had forgotten she was

there. " I had been seein' yer' mother for about 3 monthes when she found out she was pregnant with ye.

Samuel had been born 2 monthes earlier. When you was born yer mother handed ye to me an' was gone,

nev'r saw 'er again. I figured that since yer parents didn't want you to run off an' be a pirate,it was probably

best ya didn' grow up with one. So I never told yer parents about Aria."


	4. Surprise Attack

Chapter 4

Suddenly there came a pounding from outside the door. "Sir there's an enemy ship catchin' up from behind!"

said a voice rather hastily. Jack stood up and rushed out the door Aria trailing behind. She stopped and

turned. "Well don't jus' stand there ! Help us make ready for battle!" and she left. _Samuel what have you _

_gotten yourself into?_ He thought as he followed her down below. She stopped by a barrel and pulled out a

pistol. " You think you can handle this?" She asked, handing it to him. "Aria! Samuel! I can't fight all by me

onesee! Savvy?! Get up here a make ready for battle!" Aria sprinted up the stairs with Samuel following. The

ship was getting closer and you could just make out the faces of the people onboard. "Samuel? Remember

those pirates I told you wanted revenge?" he said in a dead serious face. "Yeah?" Samuel said puzzled.

"There back." said Jack as he raised his gun. " Fire one!!!! He shouted at the top of his lungs. Samuel shot at

one of the pirates facing him. He felt the deck beneath him shake with cannonfire. He saw that some pirates

from the other ship were boarding. Aria swung across on a rope to the other ship as the fighting got fiercer.

Jack was across the deck swordfight with pirate across the deck. Suddenly Samuel felt a sharp object hit him

on the back of the head and everything went black.

Back in Port Royal, Will was knocking on Samuel's door, with no answer. Sleeping in late again! He thought

as he opened the door. The room was empty. Will ran over to the window to find the rope dangling from the

sill. "Elizabeth!" He yelled frantically down the stairs. She rushed upstairs a pile of laundry in her hands. "

Goodness, William! What's the matter?" She replied walking into the room.  
  
"It's Samuel! He's gone missing!" He gasped. She dropped the laundry. "What?!" She cried. Then she saw

the letter on the bed. Rushing over she picked it up and read it. As she did she sunk to the bed. "Oh no..."

she said quietly. Will rushed over. "What does it say?" he asked. She read: _'Dearest Mother and Father, I _

_have gone as a stowaway on Jack's ship. Do not blame him for this, it was my decision. I need to find _

_adventure, excitement, which is not something I can find in Port Royal. Do not worry, I will be fine on my _

_own. Love, Samuel' ._  
  
R&R!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Captured!

I hope your enjoying this so far!!!!!!! Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth, or Will Turner they all belong to Disney. But I do own Aria and Samuel, so if you use them I'll be mad!

Chapter 5  
  
Aria awoke to the sound of someone struggling in the corner. Her head was throbbing. "Oooh... Where am

I?" She said a little dazed. "We're captives on that pirate ship we were fighting." said a voice from the corner.

"Samuel?" she said inching closer. "Yeah. From what I've heard from idle talk after they got a hold of us, they

retreated back to this ship and sailed away." he said quietly. " Did they mention my father?" she asked

quickly. " No, I'm sorry." he replied, coming and sitting next to her. "I hope he's alright." she said, Samuel

noticed her voice had gotten shaky. All of a sudden, she broke down into sobs. " I'm sorry... (sniff)... I don't

usually cry like this... It's just i've never been held captive before... for the first time in my life i'm truly

frightened..." she trailed off. Samuel put his arm around her. He was going to have to be strong for both of

them. " It's going to be alright. We're going to get out of this mess and I highly doubt your father will let

anything happen to you, and I won't either." he said, trying to sound brave. Just then a pirate came by and

brought them some food and water. He was tall, with a beard, and a red bandana tied around his head.

Samuel also noticed that several of his teeth were missing. "Stop yer snivelin' wench." he snarled. " Well ye

can go shove it where the sun don't shine, ye lily-livered searat!" she replied, but with half of her usual

confidence. The pirate laughed and stalked off. "Meet Dan, our guard." Samuel said with a smirk. This made

Aria smile. _Well, at least he has a sense of humor, though he's not the best pirate_, she thought as she looked

around. The dungeon was very dark, with a dank smell of fish and rum. "Are you feeling better?" said

Samuel, looking compassionately into her eyes. "Yes, thank you." she replied, blushing. _Why is he being so _

_nice to me? After all I did to him on the Pearl?_ she puzzled. "Well then, I think we should focus on trying to

get out of here." he said with a smile. "These cells will be easy to get out of. My father has been teachinmg

me to make certain types of hinges, and these are half pin barrel. With the proper application of strength,

they will lift free." he explained. "Well what are we waiting for?" said Aria rushing to the door. But he held

her back. "Are you crazy? Even if we get out of this jail cell we'd just go right back in! We have to wait until

they land somewhere." he cried. "O-" she started, but was quickly silenced by Samuel. There were footsteps

coming down the stairs. Judging by the creaks of the floorboards, the person wasn't exactly petite. "Well

now! How are ye two fairin' down 'ere? Made friends wit da rats yet? Don' worry though ye'll be put out of

yer misery soon enough, after we make a quick stop-off in Tortuga." said the portly old pirate. He looked

quite old, with sickly yellow eyes, and he was completely bald on the top of his head, with long stringy hair

growing on the lower portion of his head. "When will we reach Tortuga?" asked Samuel, putting on his most

innocent face. " I'd say about tomorra afternoon, if the weather permits. But don' you worry about being

stole away durin' the stay, i'll be here ta keep watch o'er you." he said in a sickly sweet tone. He laughed as

he walked away. "Then we escape tomorrow, it might be our only chance." said Aria. Samuel watched her as

she tried to get in a comfortable position to sleep, seeing as their was nothing else to do. _She makes herself _

_seem so tough, but inside, she's really...nice_ he thought as he went and sat next to her. He fell quickly into a

deep slumber.


	6. The Escape And More

Disclaimer: i do not own Jack, Elizabeth, or Will. Anybody else is mine! All mine! As it were. Chapter 6  
  
Samuel was awoken to the scraping of a bench against the floor. The sunlight coming throught the window was a reddish color such as to suggest sunrise or sunset. "Good- you're awake. Now help me with this bench. The crew left about ten minutes ago." said Aria. Samuel stood up, rather stiffly, seeing as how he had slept sitting up. "Ready?" she asked, as he grasped the bench and wedged it in the door. " Yeah but before we do this, I have something to tell you." He said. And with that he leaned over the bench, and ever so slightly, kissed her. Then, very quickly, he pushed down on the board and was, after a moment of shock, joined by Aria. The cell door slammed to the ground. "Grab those swords over there!" cried Aria. A pair of footsteps was heard running across the deck. Samuel threw a sword hilt-first at Aria. She caught it and they simultaneously ran towards the stairs. They were met at the top by their jailkeeper. He menaced at them and Aria lunged, with Samuel following suit. They blocked, parried, and lunged their way up onto the main deck. The pirate suddenly stumbled and was quickly run through by Samuel. The pirate looked up at Samuel, and his yellow eyes rolling to the back of his sockets, he slumped to the ground. "Come on. We'd best be out of 'ere before someone spots us." said Aria heading towards the gangplank. Samuel and Aria walked quickly to the outskirts of town, the least likely place for the crew to be and entered a tavern. A portly women met them at the counter, and at the sight of Aria gave a cry of delight. "Aria! Ye were just a youngin' the last time i saw ye! Look at how much you've grown! And ye got a foin' man to boot! What brings ye to me tavern?!" She said as she embraced Aria in a bone cruching hug and shaking Samuel's hand furiously. " We have a bunch of good fer nothin' pirates on our tail and we be needin' a room fer the night." she replied enthusiastically. "Ah. have ye any money to be payin' fer it?" She asked her mood changing rapidly. "Unfortunately no." said Aria reluctantly. The women frowned. Then I can not be of service to ye." she said coldly, as she turned to walk away. "Wait!" said Samuel, pulling the chain around his neck out from under his shirt. "Will ye take this as payment?" inquired Samuel. Aria gasped. "Samuel! Ye cannot give that token away! It must be very important to ye to have ye wearin' it!" she cried. "My mother said use it when the time is right, and i figure this is a better time than any." He said as he held it up for the women to see. "Aye. I'll about do it." said the women pocketing the ring. Samuel asked her also to watch for the ship which they had been upon and for her to inform them of it's departure. And also, if anyone came to the tavern inquiring about hem she was to say nothing as to there whereabouts. She then showed them upstairs to their room. When she had left Samuel looked around the room and sat down on the bed. "I guess i'll sleep on the floor." he said looking at Aria. "Don't be silly! I'm not a priss, so we can share the same bed." she said incredulously. Then she went to the window. Samuel watched her as she let out a deep sigh. "Samuel?" she asked quietly. Turning around she looked worriedly at him. "Yes?" he replied. "Did you really mean what you said... or... that is... did today?" she questioned sheepishly. He got up and stood next to her at the window. He leaned down towards her, tilting his head slightly to the side and pressed his lips against hers. After about 5 seconds he pulled away and quietly said, "Does that answer your question?" "Yes." she said. And with that he kissed her again, slipping his hands onto her hips as she placed her hands on his neck. He had never felt this way before, about anyone. Sure he had dated many girls, but it had never been like this. Their kisses began to get heavier and more intense, as they moved across the room and fell into the bed. Aria's senses were electrified. His touch was intoxicating, like something she didn't want to stop. Suddenly, she felt Samuel's hands dislodge themselves from her hips and travel up her back. He gently began to undo her dress. Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!! R&R!!! 


	7. An Akward Moment and A Discovery

Chapter 7 onward! "Wait." she said, pulling away from him. "What's the matter?" he said, placing a gently kiss on her neck. "I... I can't do this." she said quickly as she got of the bed and adjusted herself. "I'm sorry." she said as she walked out the door and downstairs. What did I do wrong? Thought Samuel as he sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Downstairs, Aria sat in a booth looking down at her soup with disinterest. What will father say? she thought of the look on her father's face when she told him that she loved Samuel. But did she really love him? She had never really cared for anyone before, partially because her father had always been with her wherever she went. She had never before in her life felt an uncontrollable passion like this. It felt so right, yet so wrong at the same time. She decided not to dwell on it and finished her meal and wearily climbed up the narrow wooden stairway to their room. She walked into the room to find Samuel getting ready for bed. "Hi." she said as she closed the door quietly and locked it. "Hey." he said moodily as he untied the piece of string that he tied his hair with. He must still be unhappy about my dismissal earlier.She went over to the bureau and began to untie the back of her dress. "What are you doing?" inquired Samuel inquisitively. "You didn't think I was going to sleep in my corset did you?" she laughed with disbelief. "Well... um... I don't know." he said meekly, a blush creeping into his cheeks. She stepped out of her dress and Samuel quickly looked away to give her some privacy. "Can you help me with this?" she asked, struggling with a clasp on her corset. "Oh, uh...of course." he said a little embarassed as he quickly crossed the room and undid the corset. She let out a sigh as the corset fell of her. "Thank god, now I can breath again." she said as she picked it up off the floor and placed it and the dress in the bureau. She turned around to see that Samuel was taking off his shirt. She wanted to look away but for some reason she couldn't. As the shirt slipped over his head, she saw that he was very muscular, with a very defined chest and shoulders. She quickly looked away and walked over to the bed, her nightdress flowing as she walked. She lifted up the covers and sank into the bed pulling the covers up to her chin. She quickly fell fast asleep. Samuel watched her as she lay in bed, her perfect form rising and falling with each breath. She's so beautiful. He thought with a smile. He went over and gently kissed her cheek. Then he got into bed and accompanied her in slumber. Back at the Pearl, Jack was surveying damages done during the battle. Something strange is going on. he thought as he walk along the deck. There's no damages, and none of the crew was lost. They just left so quickly, probably didn't realize who they were dealing with. "Aria! Samuel! Front and center!" He yelled suddenly, making several of the crew jump. He waited several minutes then turned to Gibbs. "Where are those two?" He said laughing. "I'm not sure Cap'n. Haven' seen 'em since the battle." he answered with a shrug. Jack stalked across the deck and into Aria's cabin. Empty. Galley. Empty. His cabin. Empty. He began to panic. He searched for an hour with no luck. Then, suddenly he realised what had happened. The pirates! They had captured Aria and Samuel! What better way to get back at the Turners and Jack than stealing their children? "Gibbs! Make for Tortuga! I know why the battle was so bloody short! They took the children! He said angrily. He stalked back to his cabin slamming the door so hard that a picture on the wall fell. How could I have not seen that? He thought sitting at the desk and putting his feet up. As they neared Tortuga another ship was leaving, two less than it had started off, and the captain extremely angry. 


	8. A Reunion and A Swim

Sorry it took so long to update! Here is Chapter 8! I do not own anyone but Aria and Samuel.   
Aria awoke early in the morning and without waking Samuel got dressed and walked out of the room. The tavern was very empty, except for a couple of pirates in the corner eating breakfast. The lady of the tavern came over and told Aria something that made Aria smile. When they finished speaking the woman set a plate of food down in front of Aria and walked away. She ate her breakfast quickly and walked out to the docks having not been there in a day, and missing it terribly. She sat on a barrel listening to the sailors speaking and felt very at home. After a while she turned to see Samuel walking up to her. "We need to talk." he said, when he had reached her. He grabbed her arm and dragged her down to the beach. when they were out of earshot of anyone at the docks he turned to her. "Look, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I kind of thought you liked it, to tell the truth." he said, looking a little embarrassed. "No, it's fine. I just thought we should slow down. I mean I only met you a two days ago." she said earnestly. "Actually, I have to admit that I did enjoy last night though." she said a smile going across her face. Samuel smiled and leaned over and kissed her.   
Jack had picked a bad time to land in Tortuga. He got off the ship in a hurry he asked around about the two children. "Ye might want to try on the beach Cap'n." said a very overweight sailor who was repairing a net.  
Jack thanked him and walked to the beach and halfway down the shore, just a few feet away, stood Samuel, with his hands- and lips- on Jack's daughter! He walked up to them, grabbed Samuel by the shoulder and spun him around. "What the hell do u think yer doin' Samuel?! I give ya a ride on me ship, keep Aria 'ere from guttin' ya, and this is how ya repay me?! By hittin' on me daughter?! by this time he was shaking with fury and whipped out his sword, holding it to Samuel's throat. "Father! Put yer sword down! Fer god sakes, PUT YER SWORD DOWN!" she yelled before Jack had a chance to slit Samuel's thoat. "Father, do you think I would let a man take advantage of me if I didn't want to be taken advantage of?! I like Samuel, I do! And I would like to see if I could like him any more, if you don't mind!" She yelled, stopping as she was starting to get hoarse. "Fine! But know this Samuel! If I hear you've done anythin' to upset me daughter, I'll have yer guts fer garters!" he said, with a tone of finality in his voice. "Oh Father, Really!" she exclaimed, taking him by the arm and walking with him and Samuel back to the tavern. But Samuel wasn't one to take this threat lightly, he was going to have to watch his step from now on.   
That night the sleeping arrangements were changed dramtically, under the surveillance of Jack's kohl rimmed eyes. Samuel was moved up the hall about five doors down and Jack took a room three rooms down so as to be right between the two. Around twelve 'o clock, Aria popped her eyes open and got out of bed. She slipped on her dress and opened the door silently. Before closing the door, seeing as how the door could only be opened from the inside except with a key, she took a pin out of her hair and deadbolted the lock, so as to be able to get back in again. She tiptoed silently down the hall. As she passed Jack's room she heard a lot of movement and moans. She had grown used to this over the years, but it still upset her a little that he was running around with women who were her age. She got to Samuel's room and quietly rapped on the door. She heard Samuel get out of bed and shuffle to the door. She put on her sexiest smile as he opened the door and said, " Want to go fer a swim?" Samuel kissed her on the cheek and went in to put a shirt on.  
About half an hour later they had made their way down to a secret cove on the other side of the island. Aria let go of Samuel's hand and began to undress. "Now jus' because I'm undressed in front of you doesn't mean I'm ready." she said coyly as she removed her corset. "The thought never crossed my mind." said Samuel innocently as he stepped out of his breeches. She unbuttoned her dress and let it fall to the ground. Samuel's breath caught in his throat. She climbed onto a rock nearby and silently dove into the water. She came up a few moments later, red hair streaming over her breasts as she motioned for him to join her. He dove off the rock- much less gracefully- and they swam together playfully, not realizing that their like was growing to love, more with each minute that passed in each others presence. After a while they climbed up onto the rock to dry off and watched the stars make their pathes across the sky. That's the end of Chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! Thanx to my previous reviewers for their helpful comments! 


	9. A Talk, A Fight, and Forgiveness

Chapeter 9 Savvy?

Jack: If that ruddy Samuel doesn't keep his hands off my daughter...

Me: Jack, you obviously don't have enough rum in your system, so here are 3 bottles to keep you happy

2 hours later

Jack: Luv, you know that Samuel character isn't soo bad!

Me: Chapter 9!Later!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Samuel awoke to the water of high tide lapping playfully at his feet. He took a few moments to get his bearings. Aria was laying with her head on his stomach, and their clothes were in two piles on the rocks farther up the beach. Samuel looked up and saw that the sun was almost directly above them.

"Aria! Wake up! We fell asleep! It's almost noon!" He said shaking her awake.

"Huh?" She said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Then when what he had said hit her she got pale.

"Oh no. Father." she said, almost whispering.

They hurriedly got dressed and ran back to the tavern, hand in hand.

" Father's not usually a morning person, so we might get lucky." She said, and then began to slink up the stairs, silently as she possibly could. They reached the top of the stairs, and she opened the door. Jack looked up from the book he was reading sitting in the window sill. Aria dropped Samuel's hand immediately, but not without it going unnoticed by Jack.

"Hello Father." she whispered. He got up from the sill and crossed the room, causing Aria to back up a couple of steps. He looked into her eyes and with the most dead serious voice Samuel had ever heard said,

"We need to have a talk." He pulled her into the room and slammed the door in Samuel's face. Samuel went down stairs and waited. About an hour later Jack and Aria walked downstairs.

"Come on Samuel! We're setting sail in an hour, so let's get to the Pearl!" He said testily. Samuel tried to meet Aria's eyes as they walked along, but she refused to meet his gaze.

The Pearl sailed for a day before Samuel went to Jack's cabin.

* * *

"Uh, Jack? I was just wondering where we're headin' now?" he asked tentatively. Jack looked from his book and looked at Samuel.

"Well I reckon we aught go after them dirty pirates that kidnapped ye." He said, and with that returned to his book.

"OK. Uh thanks." he replied akwardly, and walked out. He walked pass Aria's cabin and stopped. There was quiet crying coming from inside.

"Aria? Is that you?" he asked rapping on the door. As soon as he spoke the crying stopped. He knocked again. No answer. He slowly opened the door and walked inside. At first it seemed that the room was empty, and he was about to leave when something moved in the corner. With a closer look he saw that it was Aria, wrapped in a blanket. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was red and blotchy. He came and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" he questioned. "Ever since you spoke with Jack, you haven't spoken or looked at me." He looked into her eyes. She sat a long time without speaking.

"He told me that I shouldn't become too serious about you, because of your past with women. I know that I love you, but now I'm not sure you feel the same." She said quietly.

"Look, Aria. I have been with a lot of women, I'm not going to deny it. But the other day at the tavern, I, I don't know, I felt something I'd never felt before. It was like another part of my heart had opened." He explained.

"When you say the other day you felt something you hadn't before, do you mean the laces on my dress? Because I'm certain no one ever let you get that far before." She said with such hatred in her voice, that it felt like a knife had ripped through Samuel's heart. She stood up and walked into her powder room. He sat there for about ten minutes before standing up and quietly walking out the door.

* * *

Aria noticed a change in Samuel over the next few days. He stopped eating with the crew, sitting at table in the corner, quickly eating and leaving, not speaking. He never spoke to anyone, actually. He was like a shadow. Aria felt her heart twinge every time she saw him. She started to withdraw from the crew and went into a state of melancholy. She stopped eating. Jack grew worried as he watched them during the day. He had never seen Aria so distraught before. One night he went to her cabin.

"Aria, luv, what's wrong? You haven't eaten more than a crumb in two days. I'm worried about ye." He said sitting at the table across from her. Her eyes looked dead as she replied.

"I love him, Father. But I know you don't approve of this, so I told him off. Just like you told me I should do."

"Aria, you're going to listen to me. I luv ye, know that. But I've been too protective of ye over the years. Yer a grown women now and you should be able to make decisions by yer onesee, savvy? So, if you really love Samuel, I'm not going ter be one ter ruin that for ye." He said getting up and gathering her into a hug. He held her away from him for a second and wiped a tear from her face.

"Father, you really mean it?" she said, the spark returning to her eyes.

"Of course luv." he replied. She laughed in relief and hugged him again. They walked outside and she pecked him on the cheek.

"I love ye Father." She said as she bustled off to find Samuel.

She found him in his cabin. As she walked in the door he didn't even look up from what he was writing.

"Hi." She said shakily. He jumped, not expecting her of all people to be in his cabin. He stood up, hovering by his desk uneasily.

"I need to say something to ye and if yer not willing to listen, then fine, but I need to speak me mind." She said sitting on his bed daintily.

"I'm very sorry for the way I treated ye the other day in me cabin. I was confused and I didn't know what to do. On one hand, I knew that I loved you, with all me heart. On the other hand my Father didn't approve of my seeing you, and I did not want to betray him, seeing as he's the only family I have. But just now my Father came and said he changed his mind about us. So now I have not a doubt in my mind that you are the person I want to be with till the end of time." She said slowly, not looking up.

"Well, that's all I had to say and I'm going now." She said getting up. She reached the door when Samuel reached his arm out and stopped her.

"Aria- when we first met I should have told ye about my, uh, past relationships, before we went any further. But what I said was from my heart. You asked when it was that I felt that way, you never let me answer. I was going to say that it was when I saw you asleep that first night. You looked so beautiful lying there, so peaceful. I'm sorry too." He said looking into her eyes.  


* * *

Suddenly, the dinner bell sounded, causing Jack to jump, dropping the glass he held up to the wall. Luckily, it didn't shatter. He wasn't thinking about the glass though, he was thinking about what he had heard. Finally content with the situation, he walked out of the room and up to dinner. Samuel offered his arm to Aria and they went to dinner, arm in arm.


	10. Love Renewed and A Bump On The Head

Chapter ten is up and running! Sorry it took so long, I got kicked off the computer for a week! So anyway, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody in this story except for Samuel and Aria, blah blah blah...  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Aria and Samuel sat next to each other at supper, with Jack and Anamaria across from them. Jack was

whispering in her ear, and whatever he was saying was making her blush furiously. _Still the old charmer_, t

hought Aria as she watched them. Suddenly she felt something bump against her thigh. She ignored it and

continued eating. She looked up at Samuel who was listening to Mr. Gibbs next to him. Suddenly she felt

something rest on her thigh and she realized that it was Samuel's hand. She brushed it off, only to have it r

eturn two seconds later. She took a sharp breath as he began to make circles with his fingers in the folds of

her dress. She blushed furiously as his hand moved higher up her leg. Jack accidentally dropped the cork to

his rum under the table and went to retrieve it. He got down on his knees and saw that the cork had landed

an inch away from Aria's foot. He saw something out of the corner of his eye on her lap. Looking closer he

realized it was Samuel's hand! He went to stand up quickly, not realizing that he was still under the table and

his head hit the table with a loud, sickening thud. Samuel quickly dropped his hand from Aria's lap.

"Bloody Hell!" he cursed as he climbed out from under the table rubbing his head. Everyone stared at him.

"Wut are ye lookin' at? I went to get me rum cork that fell on the floor!" he said grumpily, still rubbing his

head. Everyone went back to talking and Jack locked eyes with Samuel in a glare. As everyone slowly

finished eating, Jack and Anamaria got up from the table and went to Jack's cabin. Aria and Samuel were left

alone in the galley.

"I think Jack caught us." said Samuel, trying to keep from laughing. Aria smiled.

"Well you should learn to keep your hands to yourself, especially when Jack's around." she scolded

mockingly.

"Sorry. I couldn't help meself." He said starting up again.

"I think we'd better not do this when Jack's around anymore." she said.

"Fine, if we must." he said, sighing. She laughed. Then she quickly stood up and came over and sat in his l

ap. "I only said when he's around." she said coyly. They kissed quickly before he stated,

"I like it when your not mad at me." They got up and brought their dishes over to a barrel filled with soapy

water. They said their goodnights and returned to their cabins.

* * *

The next day, Samuel walked out of his cabin, slipping a bag of gold in his pocket. Jack was having a

poker game (Black Jack!) in his cabin and the gold had been burning a hole in Samuel's pocket. He walked up

a set of stairs, past the galley, past another set of cabins. As he walked past the last cabin, two hands

reached out and covering his mouth, pulled him in the room. He turned to see it was none other than Aria,

who closed the door as she placed a seductive kiss upon his lips. He put his hands around her waist,

returning the kiss. She snaked her fingers through his hair and pulled him towards her as she moved

backwards. They ran into the desk and he lifted her up setting her gently on the desk. After about ten

minutes, Aria came up for a breath. While he planted kisses on her neck she said,

"I wanted to tell you that I love you, and I want you to come to my room tonight after you see my Father go to his cabin."

"I'll be there." he replied, as their lips reconnected for a second time. After a while she got up from the table

and walked out the door, leaving Samuel wanting more. Samuel eventually regained consiousness and

walked up to the deck. The crew was waiting, and Jack cried,

" Come on, Samuel! Where ya bin? Ready to lose ta old Jack?" He said laughing. The crew, later joined by

Aria, played for the main part of the day, until a crewmember assigned to sit in the crow's nest called out,

"COMIN' UP ON ISLA DE MUERTA CAP'N!!!" Instantly the poker game ended. Jack ran to his cabin, Aria

to hers, Samuel ran to the gun barrel, grabbing a pistol. He placed the pistol at his waist and ran to the deck.

He climbed to the crow's nest, and layed his eyes on the island for the first time.

* * *

There it is! I hope you like it!R&R, please!


	11. Back To Finish The Job

11th Chapter MUWAHAHAAHAAAHAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Evil pirates bent on revenge, what could be more fun?

Jack: I heard of somethin' more fun. Supposed to be great actually!

Me: What would that be?

Jack: Rum!!!!!!!

Me: Fine, knock yerself out!

Jack: Gladly!

* * *

Chapter 11  
An unnatural fog hung about the island, and from what Samuel could tell, this wasn't an ordinary island.The ship wayed anchor about a mile away from the other ship, they then lowered the boats and half of the crew went with Jack. Samuel, who was sitting next to Jack in the head boat, watched the other boats begin to follow theirs en route to the enemy ship. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of Aria, who was sitting a couple boats back sharpening her sword. He watched in a sort of dreamlike trance as she moved her whetstone up and down the edge of the blade. Jack smirked and lowering his head right next to Samuel's ear he said,

"When your done starin' at me daughter, would you focus on rowin'? which made Samuel jump. He blushed and quickly began concentrating on the task at hand. They cut silently through the water, moving closer to the ship with each pull.

Aria felt a shiver go down her spine, this place was much more eery than her Father had described. They boarded the ship effortlessly, trying to remain as silent as possible. The rest of the crew went to search the ship, while Jack and the two lovebirds stayed on the main deck. Samuel stood behind Aria with his arms wrapped around her, not exactly caring whether Jack was there or not. Jack tried not to pay attention to them as he waited for the rest of the crew. A shuffling was heard on the stairs seconds before two pirates were pushed on deck followed by Mr. Gibbs. They struggled as Jack, Aria, and Samuel walked up to them. Samuel realized that one was their former jailkeeper. Obviously, he wasn't the only one as Aria suddenly went up and, looking the man in the eyes, threw a left hook square into his jaw. Sanuel heard a sickening crack.

"Well! Now that I know my daughter's oppinion on this, I think it's only right that I run ya both through." said Jack as he unsheathed his sword. The pirate that had not been punched cried,

"Please, Cap'n Sparra! Spare me n' my mates life! We'll help you in fightin' the rest of the crew! We pledge our loyalty to ya, if ye jus' spare our lives!" Jack looked at the sniveling pirates in front of him, and with two quick thrusts, ran them through, saying,

"If there's anything I hate worse than a member of Barbossa's crew, it's a member of Barbossa's that's a turncoat." The men's eyes rolled to the back of their skulls as they slumped to the floor.

"All right you scallywags! Half of you will stay here and watch the newest member of our crew! The rest of you- to the boats!" yelled Jack with a flare of his hands as if to sanctify his point. The crew divided, and Samuel and Aria followed Jack to the boats. He suddenly spun on them saying,

"I want you two ta stay here with the rest of the crew."

"Father, I don't care what you want, we're coming with you." Jack got a look of frustration on his face.

"You WILL stay here and I'm not goin' to say it again!" he said testily, turning on his heel and stalking off. Aria took Samuel by the hand and dragged him towards a boat far from Jack's.

"Sorry miss- we have to follow cap'n's orders! Your ta stay 'ere." He said holding his hand up to block her path. Aria whipped out her ever trusty pistol and pointed it at the sailor's head.

"Ye'll let me on this boat whether my father said so or not!" she said, finger resting on the trigger. Samuel stood watching the man going over the situation in his mind. Samuel knew what it felt like to be at that end of Aria's pistol, and he didn't envy the man at the moment. The man stepped out of Aria's way and she and Samuel boarded the vessel. The ships rowed into the cave that Jack knew so well. Samuel looked over the side of the boat , mesmerized by the treasure glinting off the bottom of the shallow waterway. Gold coins, sapphires, carbunkels, and rubies, all of which had been carelessly spilt at one point or another.

They reached their destination, shoring their boats alongside the six already moored there. As they got closer to the main cavern , the voices inside got louder. Jack sauntered into the cavern, arms open wide.

"Well! Look here! My worst enemies! Here ta meet their deaths!" He hollered, gaining the attention of the pirates sitting scattered around the cavern drinking rum and talking. They glared at him, standing up and unsheathing their swords. Jack and his crew did the same.

"Who wants to die first?!" shouted Aria, making Jack whirl around.

"Aria?! I thought-" Samuel cut him off.

"Jack look out! Behind you!" He yelled as a pirate charged at Jack. Jack shook himself out of his trance and bore down on the pirate with such intensity that it caught the pirate offguard. Soon a battle raged through the cavern, the two sides fighting for their life. The cavern rang with the sounds of battle. Aria was quickly taking out pirates with her pistol, which was her favored weapon. Samuel was struggling against a pirate near her, the pirate's blows being stronger, but Samuel being quicker. Jack looked as though he was almost enjoying battling his former crew. Samuel was suddenly faced with a problem as yet another pirate came up to him, making it two against one. He was losing control quickly against his opponents. He stumbled momentarily and one of the pirates took it as his chance to strike. The pirate slashed at his body, and then brought a final blow down upon his skull, causing Samuel to crumple to the floor.

Aria saw this out of the corner of her eye and quickly rushed over, shooting both of Samuel's adversaries in the chest. The battling slowed as enemy was slowly defeated. The last pirate sliced down by Mr. Gibbs, a huge cry of victory went up among the crew, all except Aria. She rushed to Samuel's side, and surveying the damages cried,

"Father! We must get Samuel back to the Pearl! He's losing blood quickly!" Jack realized what had happened and rushed over.

"Elizabeth and Will would never forgive me if I lost him, we must hurry." he said gravely, slinging Samuel over his shoulder and walking towards the boats.

"You have thirty minutes to collect as much treasure as ya kin get and load it back inta the boats. Meet me back at the Pearl when ye've finished." He yelled over his shoulder. He and Aria raced to the boats, and gently laying Samuel on the bottom of one, untied it and shoved off. Jack rowed as he never had, his godson's life depended on it. Yes, that's right, Jack was Samuel's godfather.

They reached the Black Pearl and climbed aboard. They decided it would be best if they put Samuel in Jack's cabin, seeing as how he had the best bed. As they layed him down he whispered,

"Did we win?"

* * *

R&R!!!!!! And thank you to all of you who have reviewed before! 


	12. Cleaning Wounds

Me: I do not own any of the POTC characters featured in this story!

Jack: Not even me

Me: BooHoo!

Jack: Right then, on ta chapter 12!

* * *

Chapter 12  
  
Jack insisted that Aria leave while he dressed Samuel's wounds. Samuel was completely unconscious-

which made it easier for Jack to clean them. He removed Samuel's shirt to find dozens of slashes up and

down his abdomin. Jack pulled out a bottle of rum from his cabinet and, taking a cloth, poured it over the

wounds one by one. He then took a long, wide strip and wrapped it so that it covered all of his wounds. Jack

then removed Samuel's shoes and placed him under the covers. Aria was waiting outside the door when Jack

came out.

"Is he going to be OK?" she asked meekly.

"I don' really know. He lost a lot of blood on the way to the ship. All we can do is wait and 'ope."

Two days later Aria finally got up the courage to see him and went inside and sat next to Samuel's

unconscious form on the bed. She gently picked his hand up and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Please don' die. We need ya here. I need ya here." She said in a whisper. She gently kissed him. All of the

sudden, she felt him kissing her back! She pulled away startled, to find Samuel smiling at her with the most

absurd grin on his face.

"Did ya miss me?" He said sitting up with a wince.

"We didn' know if ya were ever goin' wake up!" She replied, joyful tears springing to her eyes. She leaned in

to kiss him again, but he cried out, as she had put a hand on his stomach.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot that I was supposed ta clean yer cuts, that's what I came 'ere for." she said,

getting off the bed and going over to the desk. She opened a drawer and pulled out a long strip of cloth and

a bottle of rum. She gingerly sat back on the bed and proceeded to unwrap the old bandages. She gasped as

she finally saw the wounds. they were very deep, and there were several.

"What was Father thinkin'?! You need these sewn up! Their too deep to heal by their onesees!" She said

worriedly, looking up at Samuel. He looked surprised as well, having not yet seen the damage. Aria walked

out of the cabin and quickly returned with a needle and thread. Samuel's eyes grew large as he saw them.

"Your not going' to sew me up while I'm conscious, are ya?" He said inching away as she sat down.

"Of course not! I'm goin' to do it while yer drunk." She said, throwing the bottle of rum at him.

"Um... I've never really had rum before, was it taste like?" he said sheepishly. She looked at him in surprise.

"You never had rum before?! You been missin' out! It's wonderful stuff!" She replied taking a swig of her

own bottle. He followed example and took a swig of his bottle. The rum scorched his neck as it went down,

making him sputter.

"Ya like dis stuff?!" He said looking at the bottle.

"First sips always the worst. Take another one!" replied Aria. He hesitantly took another sip. She was right,

this one wasn't as bad. After about half an hour Samuel had passed out. Aria sewed up his cuts with ease,

having done it many times for her father. She finished, and wrapped his abdomin again. She took another few

sips, which made her feel sleepy (she had been sipping at the rum for the past 45 minutes). She laid down

next to Samuel to take a quick nap before she returned to her duties. She fell fast asleep.

* * *

R&R!!! And thank you to all you scallywag who already have!!! 


	13. A Proposition

Disclaimer: I do **not** own any POTC characters, but I do own mine! **So hands off!**

Chapter 13

Jack walked to his cabin to check on Samuel. He had gotten some stew from the cook and was going

to give it to Samuel if he woke up. He walked into the cabin and stopped short, amused by the scene in front

of him. On the bed lay Aria and Samuel, Samuel with his arm around her waist, and her head on his shoulder.

They were both passed out. Around them were scattered six bottles of rum, all dry as a bone. Jack chuckled

and set the stew down and walked out, closing the door behind him with a click. He was going to have to

sleep in Aria's room tonight!  
  
Aria awoke to the sunlight streaming in the window, and the gentle rocking of the boat. She looked at

Samuel who lay next to her, breathing steadily. She saw the bowl of stew her Father had left for them the

night before, which was ice cold. She snuggled closer to Samuel, not wanting to move away from the warmth

of his body. She fell back to sleep once more.  
  
**"I'm sorry to break up the party- but your sort of in me cabin!"** yelled Jack an hour later as he burst in

the door, causing them both to jump. Aria groaned and rolled out of bed. Samuel rolled over, rubbing the

sleep from his eyes.

"Samuel- you are welcome to stay, considerin' yer condition n' all, but Aria! Darlin'! I don' think ye' want ta

see yer ol' man strip down ta his skivvies- so get ou'! He cried, flailing his arms about to exaggerate his

point.

"Oooh, Father! To much infermation!" she said quickly, running out the door. Jack began to poke around the

cabin when Samuel all of the sudden spoke.

"Jack, can I ask yer permission ta marry 'er?" he said bluntly, causing Jack to spin on his heels. He looked at

Samuel shocked.

**"Wha'?!"** He cried.

"I love 'er Jack! And I know we haven' been together very long but I know her better than I know meself."

"An I know what'll become of it! You'll bring 'er ta Port Royal, try ta make 'er inta a civilized wench, n' she

won't go fer it!" Jack exclaimed, though he wasn't quite finished.

"She is happiest on the sea chasing the horizon n' whatnot!" he finished.

"That wasn't actually my intent at all." began Samuel.

"You are now the owner of two ships: The Pearl and The Crossfire, which makes you Commodore Jack

Sparrow." At this, Jack's eyes lit up in realization.

"I was thinking, you make me captain of The Crossfire, ya kin keep yer daughter near ya, n' she kin stay wit

me." He ended, looking happy with himself. Jack sat down and went into deep thought. _If I let him marry her, _

_I kin keep me daughter, but what will Elizabeth n' the whelp say?_ After a moment he looked up at Samuel.

"Aye. Ya have my permission ta marry me daughter, on two conditions. One- I can attend the wedding. Two-

It will be a proper wedding, not a pirate wedding." He said a hint of finality in his voice.

"Agreed!" said Samuel, a huge smile lighting up his face.

"Now, how'r ye going ta ask 'er?" Jack said mischievously. Samuel's smile fell.

"I, I hadn't really thought of that." He replied. Jack chuckled.

"Well we're stoppin' off at a little island ta repair the damages n' get some fresh water, perhaps ye' kin

spring it on 'er then." He answered.

* * *

Thank ya to all o' ye who have reviewed! You rock so hard! 


	14. The Question

I hate writing short chapters! I don't like this one very much either! I'll try to do better next time!

* * *

Chapter 14

When they reached the island Samuel was extremely worried. He wasn't yet sure how he was

going to propose to Aria. The two ships were beached on the shore, and repairs began. The ships carpenter

made new planks to replace the rotting ones on the side, while other shipmates scraped barnacles from the

hull (they slowed down the ship). Others still cleaned the ship on the inside, and searched for fresh water.

Aria and Samuel were on the fresh water expedition. They had been trudging for hours through

the dense, humid forest, when they finally came upon a lake. They walked around it try to find a good place

to draw water. Suddenly, a tussle broke out between two pirates across from Aria and Samuel. One man took

a swing catching the other off guard. The man fell backwards into the pool. But when he hit the water, he

stayed right at the top, like he was floating. The man looked shocked. It was like nothing any of them had

ever seen. They took a closer look and realized that the lake had certain places where the rocks were like

pedestals, but stopped just below the surface. This gave the appearance that you were walking on water.

Everyone began to step out onto the lake, trying to find the pedestals. Many times the crew got a good

laugh when a shipmate mis-stepped and plunged into the water, only to come up a moment later gasping and

swearing.

After a while the crew began to fill the jugs they had brought and head back to the ship, telling the

others of what they had seen. Finally, it was only Samuel and Aria standing in the middle of the lake.

"Aria? Can I ask ya somethin'?" Samuel asked, turning to face her.

"Of course." she said quietly. With that, Samuel bent down on one knee.

"Aria- will you marry me?" He asked, looking at her with complete earnest.

"Samuel! I-I don't know what to say! I guess my answer is... yes! Of course I'll marry you!" She replied tears

welling up in her eyes. Samuel stood up and embraced her and slipped a ring on her finger. He had found it in

caves of Isle De Meurta. It was silver, with several strands intertwining and coming together in the middle

from which sprung a lily, set with a tiny pearl. It was a beautiful ring. They kissed and headed back to the

ship hand in hand.

As they walked along Samuel told Aria about his conversation with Jack.

"So your going to be captain of The Crossfire?" She asked.

"Yes. So you won't have to leave your father or me." he replied with a smile. They reached the bonfire and

announced their engagement to the crew.

That night Aria sat by her window thinking about the day's events. _Am I doing the right thing? __Do I really love him?_

_

* * *

_  
Tell me what you think! I love getting reviews!


	15. HELP!

HELP!!!!!!

All Readers and Reviewers! Please HELP!! I am having a serious case of writer's block! Please help me think

of ways to redirect my story! I've sort of written myself into a corner and I'm not sure if I want them to get

married! If you have any good suggestions please tell them to me!

Thanks for reading and reviewing-  
Aquariuschick


	16. Coming Home

Thank you to all those who tried to help me cure my writer's block!

Please keep reviewing!! 3:

* * *

Chapter 15 (technically)  
  
The Black Pearl landed in Port Royal about a week later. Th rest of the crew stayed onboard as Aria,

Samuel, and Jack went to the Turner's. They had walked about three blocks when a cry rang through the

street.

"Pirates!" Suddenly the street was swarming with redcoats. Jack grabbed Samuel and Aria and pushed them

into a side alley. They followed him through the side streets for what seemed like ages. He began to slow

when they came to a dead end. They had lost the soldiers about a mile back, but it still wasn't safe. The only

means of escape they would have was through a door at the end of the alley. The only problem was, they d

idn't know what was on the other side of the door. But Jack apparently did. He opened the door silently and

all three of them slipped inside. Samuel instantly knew where he was. Jack had led them to the servants

entrance of his own house!

"Jack? Is this safe? I mean won't the Commodore expect us to be here?" He whispered, as they crept through

the empty hallway.

"He still thinks we're in some alley south of 'ere, don' worry." He replied as they reached the kitchen.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Uh? Father?" said Aria looking at Jack with wide eyes.

"Quick! The cupboard!" He said urgently, pointing at the cupboard on the other side of the room.

"What about you?!" said Samuel.

"Don' worry about me I'll get in the broom closet! Now go!" he cried, as the Commodore's voice drifted from

the hallway. Upon opening the cupboard, Samuel and Aria realized that they couldn't both fit in side-by-

side.

"-I'm sorry Elisabeth. I want to believe you, but you have been involved with Jack Sparrow before, and the

Navy sees fit that your house be searched." Came the Commodore's voice, growing louder as he

approached. Aria pushed Samuel into the cupboard, and, sitting on his lap, closed the cupboard. They sat

listening to the sound of soldier's boots on the stone floors. Suddenly, Aria felt Samuel's hand traveling up

her thigh. She turned her head to see him sitting there with a look of pure amusement on his face. She

decided to play along. She coyly laid her arms around his neck as she kissed him on the lips. She deepened

the kiss, while sliding her hands into his shirt. Samuel began to rub her thigh where his hand had been as his

other hand traveled up her back. He removed his hand from her thigh and began untying her dress. She

moved her hands down his chest and started to remove his shirt, but was interrupted when the cupboard

doors were opened, by none other than the Commodore himself.

"Samuel? What are you doing in here?" he said looking a bit red in the face.

"What does it look like I'm doing Commodore?" he said hugging Aria to him. He helped Aria stand up, then

got up himself, fixing his garments. The Commodore stared at Aria.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He said to Aria, his eyes narrowing (Aria has Jack's eyes, if I didn't

already mention that).

"Sir, I've never met you in my life!" she said truthfully.

"Well men! Sparrow is obviously not on the premises, so let us depart!" he barked, as turned around sharply

and walked out of the kitchen. Samuel and Aria stood there until they heard the front door slam shut, at

which time Jack came tumbling out of the broom closet.

"A fella can hardly get a breath in there!" he said gasping. He looked at Aria and Samuel who both looked

extremely flustered.

"What makes me think ya were doin' more then jus' hidin' in that there cupboard?" He said smiling evilly.

Just then Elizabeth came into the kitchen.

"Samuel!" she cried, launching herself into his arms.

"Mum!" He said, as they embraced. They let go and Samuel walked over to Aria.

"Mum, I'd like ya ta meet Aria Sparrow, Jack's daughter." He said snaking an arm around her waist. Elizabeth

frowned at his speech, and then what he had just said began to register.

"Does that mean... is Jack here?" she replied. Jack tapped her on the shoulder, making her spin around and

hug him.

"Jack! How good to see you again!" she cried. She then turned to Aria.

"Aria- very pleased to be meeting you! Jack never told us he had a daughter." She said, glancing at Jack.

"Jack, you are very lucky the Commodore didn't catch you all!" she said pointing a finger at him. She then

added,

"I suspect your Father will be home soon. He usually doesn't come home until five, but because of the

circumstances, he'll probably be here any minute." Aria and Samuel exchanged glances as Elizabeth led the

three of them to the study.

* * *

Please R&R!!! 


	17. Ending In The Best Way

Chapter 17  
  
The four of them went into the sitting room and sat down. Samuel explained his adventures since

leaving. Elizabeth looked positively horrified when he spoke about being wounded.

"Oh, I'm so happy your safe!" she exclaimed when he had finished. Suddenly, the front door opened.

"Will! Come quick! Samuel's home!" Elizabeth yelled, making the steps grow louder and faster.

"Samuel!" yelled Will, running to him and hugging him. He turned to Jack.

"You brought him back in one piece I see! Thank you, Jack!" he smiled broadly, shaking his hand. Then he

noticed Aria.

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Will. Are you a friend of Samuel's?" He said warmly. She giggled.

"Nice ta meet ya too! I'm Aria Sparrow!" she said laughing even harder. Will blanched.

"Jack! Why didn't you tell us you had a daughter?!" he exclaimed.

"For a good reason! Samuel tell em." he replied, chuckling. Elizabeth and Will turned to look at Samuel, who

put his arm around Aria's waist.

"Mother, Father, Aria 'n I are engaged!" he stated, smiling. Elizabeth and Will were ecstatic. Samuel

explained what Jack and him had worked out previous to the engagement. Though Elizabeth and Will were

unhappy about their son becoming a pirate, they were happy he would be near Jack. They gave the couple

their blessing. That night, after dinner, Will had a minister brought to the house. Jack had dressed in a suit

and had cut his hair to about the length of Will's, just so the minister wouldn't recognize him. Elizabeth and

Aria had been holed up in Elizabeth's room for the past two hours making the men wonder whether they

were still alive. When Aria finally emerged, she looked stunning. She had taken a bath and washed her hair,

which Elizabeth had braided in one long braid down her back. She had refused to wear makeup, but had

applied a splash of perfume. She wore a corset underneath a snow-white dress. The dress itself was simple

with a low, but not suggestive neckline, and tiny buttons up the front. Jack handed her over to Samuel,

beaming with pride as he did so. Aria and Samuel stood before the minister and took their marital vows as

their parents looked on, Elizabeth's eyes brimming with tears. When the ceremony finished they waved the

minister good-bye, and went to the kitchen where the maid had, miraculously, procured a cake.

When they finished eating, Samuel went to his room and packed his belongings. He came downstairs

and joined Jack and Aria, who were getting ready to leave. Jack offered to take Samuel's belonging's to The

Crossfire, and with that slipped out the door. The Turner's wished the new couple happiness and each in

turn said their tear filled good-byes. Aria and Samuel walked slowly hand in hand back to The Crossfire.

They reached the door to the cabin, I'm sorry, Samuel's cabin, and walked in. Jack had moved in all of

Samuel's things before returning to the Pearl next door! He had erased any trace that another pirate had ever

lived there. Aria's things were also stacked in the corner. Samuel quickly closed the door behind them and

turned to Aria.

"I love you. So much." He said quietly, looking her in the eyes.

"I love you too" She replied, lifting her face to his and kissing him tenderly. He deepened the kiss, lifting her

up and setting her down on the bed. Removing his shirt he bent down and their lips reconnected a second

time. After several minutes Aria ran her tongue along his bottom lip, to which he replied by parting his lips

and engaging her in a feverish tongue war. Meanwhile, he was efficiently unbuttoning her dress while Aria

made a path with her hands along his back, learning the curves of his body. She broke their kiss and began a

trail of kisses down his neck and chest, which Samuel responded to with a moan and a quickening in the

pace in which he was undoing her dress. He undid the last button and began his own trail of kisses, while

sliding his hands over her shoulders to rid them of the dress.

This is the last chapter of this Fanfic! Thanks again to all of you who reviewed!

Those people include:

Smiley Cad

Anime-and-Toons

CommodoreJewlz

slowness

and of course Quacky Quaker!

Adios! For now!

Look for another story by me soon!

-Aquariuschick


End file.
